Her Soul is
by MyuuMay
Summary: Touko reflects on the people in her life and their special colors. Slight N/Touko


I am on a roll today! Well, metaphorically of course. I fell in love with this game and, well, I know the soul color has been overused, but it was so intriguing I had to try my own.

* * *

>In the region of Unova, there was a champion by the name of Touko. She was an ordinary girl, at least in her mind. She had a slightly annoying habit of pacing when she was thinking, and she liked to bite her lip when she felt nervous or ashamed. She had brown hair and blue eyes, a common combination in the region, and a neutral expression which usually gave the impression that she knew what you were going to say, but you should say it anyway. She had six companions that came along side her wherever she went, and had all been to hell and back for her. She was complete, ordinary, and nothing special. She had always known that, had always thought that way, and she hated that fact.<p><p>

She used to contemplate things as she lay on a rolling green hill outside of Driftveil city. She would think of her friends, the bumbling Bianca and the stoic Cheren. She would think of her brother, the irresponsible Touya. She would think of N. Innocent, heartbreaking N. She thought she had it all figured out; who was what, where they fit and why they fit there. She even could tell you where their pokemon fit into the equation. It seemed simple to her, easy.

Bianca was pure white, but slowly being tainted grey. Her original innocence and naivety was tainted by the Team Plasma encounters, and their actions had taken their toll. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, Bianca needed to deal with the real world and how it actually worked, but the sudden transition was harsh on her.

Cheren wasn't hard either. His soul was comparable to black, not in the sense that he had evil intentions, but he couldn't see anything else because his world was consumed by power and strength. But Touko believed his soul was getting brighter, shades of grey emerging from the words of the previous champion, Alder, which had given him a purpose other than achieving strength.

Touya wasn't really one color, but more of a mix of flashy reds and bright yellows. His reckless actions and wild tendencies always were the life of a party, but he had little control over them.

N was harder than the previous people, somewhat because Touko didn't know him quite as well as she did her brother and her childhood friends. Even then Touko was sure his soul was too complicated to figure out, but if she had to take a guess she would say blue. He was many shades of blue. She would say so because blue had many meanings, dark blue meant mystery and light blue meant childish innocence. She also thought of a somber blue for his grief and a harsh ocean blue for his determination to change the world. It seemed a very solid theory, and even if she couldn't prove it, she was content to let it stand as thus.

The one thing Touko never contemplated about was where she stood amongst the chaos. She felt herself out of place and refused to think further into the details, because the first time she did she could not find any other color than grey to describe her, and the reality that she was dull and normal when her friends were so vibrant scared her more than any evil organization could.

That was usually when N came by.

He would land on the hill, sliding off his Zekrom, which would move next to her Reshiram and watch its trainer lazily, and sit beside her just to watch the clouds pass by. They never spoke a word to each other, no embraces or light touches. They kept their distance because each knew what the other wanted to say. The silent conversation was always the same.

"_I'm here."_

"…_I know." _

And they would continue to watch the sky. As always N would leave first, not telling her where he was going. Touko didn't need to know, he would come visit when he needed too. But N always left after giving her the same look, that one look that always made her question herself.

"_Do you realize how special you are?"_

And her blank stare was all she could reply with. He would smile a bit, jump on his pokemon and fly away, saying the exact words she needed to hear without saying anything at all. An endless routine that always made her think, no matter how hard she tried not to.

Touko thought her soul was grey, but she knew that if you asked N he would say,

"I believe her soul is the brightest silver I have ever seen."

* * *

><p><p>

How'd you like that? if you did review, if you didn't tell me why and I'll sit on it for future stories.

_MyuuMay_


End file.
